


The Last Remaining Redeeming Quality

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Post TROS Coping Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A different method of reconditioning, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dubious Consent, Fetish Clothing, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Nose Kink, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rimming, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Submissive Ben Solo, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Hux doesn't know who the man underneath him is, but he doesn't care.All that matters is that nose and plush mouth.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Post TROS Coping Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586638
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	The Last Remaining Redeeming Quality

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but still trying to find my way after seeing TROS. 
> 
> Please excuse my imperfect grammar and punctuation as well as any shift changes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Hux could admit things to himself and others when he had to. He always took responsibility for his actions and expected the same of others. Even now, after all, that had happened, he could still do what he had always done.

Much had changed between them, and Hux took to an odd system to date events: before Starkiller, after Starkiller, after Crait, and well, now. Whatever _this_ was.

Ren’s betrayal shook Hux to the core. Yes, Hux had tried to orchestrate Ren’s demise but it was because of Ren, because of what Ren had done.

Sure, he had been impressed by the way he fooled the girl and the rest, but everything else around that had been a disaster.

But as he stepped into the low-lit room just off his private quarters, that all fell away. Now he could admit to himself that Ren had a use, a particular skill set… and Hux would exploit it.

The Force healing weakened Ren’s body and mind and the body restrained on the bed was that Ben Solo. The name disgusted Hux, and if he could he would have found a very painful way to recondition him. 

But that is not what he had in mind now.

There was Ren, encased in a black rubber body bag and hood, hands, legs, and arms unable to move, all the traitor could do was squirm and plead with his body.

The depraved fool was already hard, his erection obvious under the full bodysuit.

Hux let out a disgusted grunt as he shed his clothing, then approached the bed – his eyes not on Ren’s ridiculous dick, but his plush mouth and his nose left exposed from the partial hood.

His pale skin such a contrast again the shiny black rubber and Hux slowly stroked himself as he moved closer.

Ren didn’t deserve this honour, but this wasn’t about Ren. _Hux_ deserved this.

Hux straddled Ren’s head, his strong thighs on each side and he rolled his hips, savouring how the man below him chased his heat and movement.

Another disgusted huff let Hux and he grabbed Ren’s head to keep him in place.

“Move again and I won’t hesitate to slit your throat.”

And he wouldn’t hesitate. Every time he entered this room and straddled Ren’s face, a blade was nearby. What could have been was long gone; both men had shown their true colours. But now, it was Hux who came out on top.

Hux’s leg always hurt and his chest ached from the bolt even with the use of a vest. But the pain wouldn’t stop Hux from completing the task before him.

So Ren stayed still, waited for any order Hux would give him. Without warning he couldn’t breathe, as he could smell and feel was Hux’s incredible heat.

Hux held onto Ren’s covered head, thankful for the hood so he wouldn’t have to look into those eyes and struggle with the fact that he no longer knew the man under him.

But really, Hux didn’t care about that. Ren’s nose and mouth were his only concerns.

Ren whimpered and moaned when Hux slowly began to ride his face. He had always loved this, loved getting his General off this way.

“What did I say?” Hux snapped and the next moment a blade was held against Ren’s throat.

Right.  
Things were a lot different now.

Ren went quiet; his body went limp and pliant so Hux could do as he wished. 

Hux didn’t praise Ren, didn’t acknowledge his obedience with words, he only pulled the blade away and held onto the headboard as he started to take his pleasure. This session Hux was determined he would get off on Ren’s regal nose alone.

It was slow and torturous but divine and Hux let out minimal moans as he fucked himself on Ren’s face, and then moaned softly when he teased himself on Ren’s ample nose.

He was close already and he would have been embarrassed with anyone else but not now, not here because _he_ was in control. Ren was just a vessel, used only for his external parts.

Ren felt his eyelids flutter under the rubber, his only wish that he could see Hux for himself and to use his large, warm hands to spread Hux’s cheeks wider to gain the access he craved.

It was almost as if Hux had heard his silent wish because he shifted his legs wider and reached back to spread his cheeks.

That infuriating nose hit its mark and Ren could feel Hux’s body shutter and he tried to envision Hux in his mind’s eye, how beautiful Hux looked at this moment.

He must have hit just the right spot as Hux held him there, rode that nose until his back bowed and Hux came untouched all over Ren’s covered face.


End file.
